


SNT and Sonichu: Rise Against The Virus

by theunknownfanficwriter



Series: The SNT and Sonichu Chronicles [1]
Category: Project SNT, SNT - Fandom, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Sonichu (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark form, Dimension Travel, F/F, Gen, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Phantom Ruby, Plot Twists, Romantic Comedy, Super and Hyper Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter
Summary: When a monster from an alternate dimension starts terrorizing our heroes' worlds, they must work together to defeat the threat and save their friends? Will they succeed? ...Probably not.
Relationships: Rosechu/Sonichu, SNT/Amy Rose
Series: The SNT and Sonichu Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902973
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SakiMcGee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiMcGee/gifts).



> I should say my thanks to Courtney and Christine for creating SNT and Sonichu respectively. Without them, this project, er, this fanfic, wouldn't have been written. (Especially with it being in development hell for a year or so.) Also, thank you to @LewdXT for suggesting I do this one and helping with proofreading. Also, Saki, I am so sorry. [And, no, this fanfic had nothing to do with SNT: Shattered Dimensions on Wattpad.]

# SNT and Sonichu: Rise Against the Virus

#####  A Sonichu and SNT Fanfiction

> Location:  Angel Island 
> 
> Time: 07:23 AM 

It was a lovely day in Angel Island. The sky was clear, the wind was calm, and all was well. The green grass was flowing through SNT's quills as she was taking it easy after the last big adventure she went on. The fight with Infinite and Doctor Eggman seemed to drag on forever. But, at least she got to have the picnic with her friends and that date with Amy. SNT felt someone nudging her shoulder. She turned to see Amy pointing to the sky at something. SNT looked up to see a cloud shaped like a Chaos Emerald. Neat, thought SNT. But, Amy was apparently more focused on something else at the moment.

"Uh, S, what is that?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"

Amy was annoyed at SNT's blatant ignorace. Amy pressed her hand onto SNT's head and turned it to an object flying across the sky. It looked to be black and flying at breakneck speed. SNT squinted at it to see what exactly it was. The object appeared to be growing bigger, and was headed straight toward them. Amy then gasped and started running toward Sonic and Co., yelling for everyone to take cover. SNT panicked and started to run a bit behind Amy, then suddenly tripped. SNT instinctively curled up and waited for death to overtake her... 

  


Something large crashed into the ground directly next to SNT. The impact of it caused the entire area where SNT was curled up to violently shake. SNT slowly opened her eyes to see the mountains and greenery around her. She was alive. She looked around and spotted a crater with dirt and grass torn up. It looked like someone had taken a shovel and dug through, only multiplied by a hundred. There was something inside the center of the crater. It looked like an alien, with pointed quills, large hands, and lanky legs. SNT realized there was someone inside! There was a loud, painful groan before the person tried to stand up. SNT instantly recognized them.

"SHADOW?!"  


SNT immediately slid down into the crater to try and see why Shadow suddenly crashed down from the sky. She got to the bottom and saw Shadow covered with cuts, bruises, and dirt. Shadow coughed, causing drops of blood to shoot out of his mouth. SNT held Shadow up for support. As the two ascended up and out of the crater, Sonic and Co. rushed over to see the brutally injured Shadow being carried by SNT. Everyone stares in shock, until Sonic speeds over to the two of them.

"Shadow, are you alright?"  


Shadow, even through his injuries, smirked with pride.

"Heh. That was nothing. That thing didn't even know what hit 'em. 'Most powerful being', my a--"  


Before Shadow could finish his comment, he coughed up more blood. SNT's eyes widened as both Tails and Sonic rushed to take him off SNT's shoulders. Tails and Sonic hoisted Shadow upright, and helped carry him inside. Amy stood by, watching as SNT had a shocked look on her face. Amy walked over to SNT and tried to talk with her.

"Hey, S, you okay?"  


SNT looked to the side and sighed. Amy reassuringly put her hand on SNT's shoulder.

"Shadow's gonna be okay; I know it. He's survived much worse than just crashing down in a crater. And besides, Tails and Cream should have Shadow patched up in no--"  


A large explosion caused SNT and Amy to jump. They turned to where the direction of the blast may have come from and spotted a large hole blown into the side of one of the mountains. They also noticed a speeding blur zooming across the landscape. It looked to be carrying something, but it was too far away to make out. SNT ran in the direction of the blur, with Amy stopping SNT. 

"Look, S, it's too dangerous to follow whatever that thing is."  


"I can handle it myself. I've taken on that Infinite guy before, and you've seen what I'm capable of."  


"Yes, we know you saved a city from being destroyed by that weirdo, but you almost got yourself killed! Sonic and I will handle this, you just-- "  


A female shriek sent SNT speeding away, leaving Amy to stand near the cabin bewildered. SNT was running through the forests, wind blowing through her quills, as she was following the screams echoing throughout. She stopped near a bush and hid inside it. She watched as a silver hedgehog was holding what looked to be Amy hostage in the air. That was impossible, thought SNT. SNT looked closer. It looked to be exactly like Amy, but with a few bizarre details. This Amy had a yellow tail with a white tip, a white headband, a red dress with a blue stripe down the middle, and shoes with the same dress pattern. The hedgehog holding her hostage was sliver in color with black zigzags on its quills. Its eyes were black with red, glowing pupils and his gloves were black with clawed fingertips. In the middle of its chest, a pulsating Phantom Ruby was attached with a dark, veiny substance. In its other hand, it was holding a Chaos Emerald. The Emerald was cracked, with a shard missing from it. Its eyes were angry and filled with malice; its smile was wide and maniacal. The Amy impostor that was being held captive by the hostile pincushion was pleading to be let go with her dear life. This caused the menacing fiend to snap at them.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!"  


The Ruby glowed much brighter in tandem with his rage, causing some of the ground and the bush SNT was hiding behind to glitch. The creature then noticed SNT crouched onto the ground and grinned. SNT suddenly realized that she was out in the open and stood in a fighting stance, ready to somehow beat this monster into submission. The hedgehog laughed and threw the Amy imposter down to the ground, causing her to yell in pain. SNT tried to run to the Amy lookalike, but was momentarily stopped by the Ruby's powers. SNT was unable to move, and was desperately flailing to break free. SNT was slowly pulled toward the hostile menace. When SNT and the villanous monster met face to face, he finally introduced himself. 

"Hello, S.N.T. You may not know who I am, but I certainly know you. My name is Narvitz, but most people call me "The Virus.""  


Narvitz takes a bow with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He then stares at the Emerald, then mockingly gestures it toward the unmoving SNT.

"You know what this is?"  


SNT pretends to not know and shakes her head.

"No? Anyone with a brain cell would figure out that _this_ is a Chaos Emerald. It is one of the most powerful artifacts known to Mobius. Powerful enough for me to use and destroy this filthy planet and everyone on it. Oh, might've spoiled my plans. No matter, once I erase you from existance and find that shard from that... **Rosechu** creature, I will be victorious."

Narvitz then raised his hand in front of SNT, which suddenly created a small red orb of powerful energy. The glow was almost blinding to look at, demonstrated by SNT turning her head away from it.

"Goodbye, SNT. _Forever._"

Narvitz laughed maniacally as he was about to shoot the Energy Ball at SNT. SNT hoped for a miracle, anything that would get her out of this situation. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blue streak wizzing past Narvitz. The phenomena was not a result of SNT's insanity, as Narvitz turned to look at whatever just speeded by. Narvitz and SNT turned to see the blue streak and the Amy imposter gone. SNT then heard a yell and turned to see a pink streak spiraling around on of the trees. Narvitz turned and was immediately struck in the face with Amy's Piko Piko Hammer. The hard blow from the weapon sent Narvitz crashing through the nearby trees and SNT out of the Phantom Ruby's power. SNT was caught by Sonic, who appeared to be slightly out of breath.

"Heh. Guess you've _fallen_ for me."

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds. The only sound that persisted was the harsh wind that blew through the forest. Nobody was impressed.

"Sonic."

Amy was pissed at Sonic's pathetic attempt at a pun. Sonic awkwardly laughed, while still holding the angry SNT. 

"Guess this isn't the right time, huh? Well, no time to waste; let's go!"

With that, Sonic and SNT ran back to the cabin, hoping Narvitz wouldn't be on their tail. Amy picked up Rosechu and was barely able to lift her up. Rosechu looked to where Narvitz had crashed, and saw the cracked trees falling apart. Inside the wreckage of wood and leaves, there were a pair of red, glowing dots. Amy then carried Rosechu in an attempt to catch up with Sonic. Eventually, all of them reached the cabin. They knocked on the door, with Tails answering the door. Tails let them in, and immediately shut the door. Tails drew the blinds as Sonic and Amy put their rescued friends on the couch. SNT and Rosechu sat in silence as everyone was trying to hide the house from Doctor Eggman possibly finding it. At least, that's what SNT believed. Rosechu had no idea what was happening and stared to quietly panic. Thoughts of nuclear attack, being completely wiped out by some unseen force filled Rosechu's mind. Her heart was racing, thinking of all the possible ways this could go wrong.

"Hey, Tails, when you're done planning for the next Black Doom invasion, could you show our guest around a bit?"

"Sure thing, Sonic!"

Tails walked up to Rosechu and outstretched his hand toward her.

"Hi! My name's Miles, but my friends call me Tails. What's your name?"

"Uh, well, just call me Rosechu. That's usually what everyone calls me, anyways."

"Well, welcome to the team, Rosechu!"

Rosechu and Tails shook hands. Rosechu seemed a little less stressed meeting this Tails person. He doesn't seem like much of a threat, unlike Dr. Robotnik. Tails then began giving the grand tour of the cabin, showing all of the rooms that were available...

  


There was a sudden explosion coming from nearby, which decimated the treeline and caused some of them to burst into flames. A dark figure walked out of the aftermath with a wicked smile and red, shining pupils. Narvitz stepped out and brushed some of the ash that had covered his body. There was a sudden ringing coming from Narvitz's glove. He pulled it up to his chest and spotted Doctor Robotnik calling through Narvitz's communicator. Narvitz sighed. What did the doc want now? He pressed the button to answer. A red hologram of Robotnik was projected onto the ground in front of Narvitz. Robotnik seemed impatient, even more than usual. Narvitz addressed the mustache-twirling scientist with his usual commanding tone.

"What's up, doc?"

"What is _"up"_ is you not contacting me about whether or not you found the anomaly."

Just then, another hologram shot out of Narvitz's communicator. The hologram was of an identical Robotnik to the one Narvitz was currently speaking to. This Robotnik was inside what appeared to be his iconic Egg Mobile. The hologram was more detailed this time, showing Mary Lee Walsh working on an unseen project.

"Ah, Doctor Eggman, so glad you could join us."

"Delighted to be here, er..."

"Narvitz."

"Right. Narvitz. OOOHHH--And who is this immaculate beauty?"

Robotnik blushed and playfully waved his hand.

"Aw shucks, you don't mean that~!"

Narvitz cleared his throat.

"While I appreciate the sentiment, you two, let's discuss more _important_ matters."

"Right. Yes, have you located the Emerald shard from your dimension, Narvitz?"

"Negative, doc. I tried my best to get any information out of that "Rosechu" thing, but I came up empty-handed. And I appear to have my Emerald taken by that blasted SNT."

"WHAT?!"

Both Robotniks were furious at the prospect. After all, losing something as valuable as a Chaos Emerald was something the Eggmen did not stand for in the slightest.

"But, on the bright side, there is confirmation that SNT does indeed exist in this dimension and "Rosechu" was rescued by them."

The Sonichu dimension Robotnik did not understand why that would ever be good news, while the SNT dimension Robotnik was very overjoyed. 

"How would that be in any shape or form be relevant? Rosechu ran off with SNT in the alternate dimension, and we don't even know where they're located."

"Or **_do we_**...?"

Narvitz then flipped his glove, and used the Ruby's power to reactivate SNT's tracking device. The SNT Robotnik turned to his right, then back at Narvitz, smiling.

"With the device now active, we can now track that abomination's every move. All her plans, her friends; she won't know what hit her. Soon, we'll rule these dimensions with an iron fist and claim the new Eggman Empire."

All of them evilly laugh, which causes the attention of a mysterious overseer. The watcher runs off soon after with lightning-fast speed toward somewhere far away.

###### End of Chapter One.


	2. It's Time to Take Action!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the last chapter, Narvitz's plan is put into action! Will our heroes be able to stop him? ...Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still a WIP and this note will be remove once it's finished.

"Hey."

Rosechu rolled over on her side. She tried to block out the demonic voice that was preventing her from getting some sleep. But, alas, it was persistent.

Hey, buddy, get up."

Rosechu reached for her pillow, but felt nothing there. She raised her head to see her bed gone and the ground below her. She whipped her head around, and spotted what looked like Sonic. Upon closer inspection, however, Rosechu saw that this Sonic was floating in the air.

_"...Sonic?"_

The thing moved closer to Rosechu. Rosechu's blood ran cold as she saw this was not the Sonic she knew. This version of him appeared to have black, souless eyes with red blood flowing down its sockets. Its pupils were completely red, almost bloodshot. Rosechu screamed at the figure, causing it to jump back in fright.

WHOA WHOA CHILL! _CHILL!_

Rosechu slowly stopped screaming and took a few deep breaths.

"Jeez, lady, you nearly gave me my 256th heart attack!"

The Sonic impostor sighed. He floated down to the ground and softly landed. Rosechu was still frightened, but wanted to know what exactly this thing was capable of.

"Wh-what are you?"

"I can tell you one thing: I'm not really human, er, Mobian. And I'm not really Sonic. Not anymore."

_"Anymore?"_

The figure sighed.

Rosechu probably wouldn't hear the end of that tale if she asked. She thought for a bit, then asked the only thing she could think of.

"So, if you're not technically Sonic, who are you then?"

"Well, when I was _(ahem)_ possessed and stuff, I was referred to as The Executioner. Or Exetor for short."

"A-am I dreaming?"

She didn't know why she asked that question, almost like something took control of her and forced her. Exetor was a little hesitant in answering.

"Well...yes and no. You are technically still asleep by definition, which is why your body is a state of paralysis, but you are also 'in between the narrative' if that makes any sense."

Rosechu tilted her head in confusion. _Between the narrative?_ What on Mobius did that mean? Exetor groaned.

"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be telling you this given the whole 'breaking the fourth wall' thing, but... you're a fictional character. And everything that you've experienced and felt throughout was not real. Including myself, technically."

Exetor shook his head. Mobians of this caliber would be unable to comprehend such a foreign and incomprehensible concept. He was expecting Rosechu to keel over in a rush of existential dread and--

"OOOOHHHH! That...explains a lot actually."

...Or act like it was an answer to a math problem. Exetor was honestly glad of that response; he grew tired of the same-old existential dread he had seen at least a thousand times over. The screams of his "victims" still haunted his mind and his very existence.

"Sooooo, is my creator--"

"NO. He, _(ngh)_ **she** is not a nice person in the slightest. Even the duels with her self-insert self proved to, well, confirm that."

There was a pause as Rosechu was processing the information. In that brief window of time, Rosechu asked a question she should've asked a long time ago.

"So, why am I here?"

Exetor smirked.

"Well, since you're so eager, I'll tell you. You know about the monster that calls himself 'Narvitz'?" Rosechu nodded. "Of course you do. Well, from what I observed, his power stems from the Phantom Ruby implanted in his chest--"

"So we smash the Ruby and his powers will disappear--"

Exetor raised his hand in a "hold on" motion.

"I wasn't finished. His power stems from the Ruby inside his chest... and a biological enhancement created by Eggman. I know it sounds like I'm pulling this information out of my quills, but I am being honest." Rosechu was skeptical, but didn't really have a choice other than to take Exetor's word. "Even if you manage to destroy the Ruby, the enhancement will still be capable of dealing harm to you and your friends. You need to remove both the enhancement and the Ruby from Narvitz if you want to make him harmless. And I think _this_ might just be the thing to stop him."

Exetor pulls out a silver Emerald shard from out of nowhere. Rosechu gasped. Was the shard there the whole time? How did Exetor obtain it? It didn't matter. Exetor smiled as he handed Rosechu the shard. Rosechu felt the immense power surge through it. Not as much as a normal Emerald, but still powerful for the average Mobian.

"Since you and your team have already acquired the rest of the Emerald, that should be all seven Chaos Emeralds total. And...with those Emeralds--" Exetor was waiting for Rosechu to finish the sentence.

"The Super forms should be able to destroy the enhancement!"

"Bingo."

Rosechu and Exetor shared a moment of pride. Then, Rosechu worried about something.

"So, how do I get out of here?"

"Oh, that's easy, I could just snap you back into reality in an instant." Exetor raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers. "Any last remarks?"

Rosechu sighed. "Will I ever get to see you again?"

Exetor smirked and gave a little shrug.

"Maybe during the epilogue. See ya real soon...Rosechu."

Exetor snapped his fingers, and Rosechu shot up from her bed. She was covered in sweat and felt her heart beating against her ribs. She calmed down. Her breathing slowed to a managable level and she was able to successfully calm down. Rosechu looked around the guest bedroom. The moonlight was shining through the window, illuminating the bed Rosechu was sleeping in and the nearby wooden drawer. She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only was a dream, afterall. She suddenly felt parched. She threw the blanket off of herself and slid off the bed. She felt something sharp stab against her leg and winced in pain. She turned her head and froze. Laying on the bedsheets was the shard of a gray Chaos Emerald. Rosechu couldn't believe her eyes. It felt like an illusion made by the Phantom Ruby, but she knew that this was not a dream. This was real. Very real. Rosechu picked up the shard and felt a powerful energy shoot through her body. Yep. Definitely an Emerald Shard. But, how was she going to give it to SNT and Sonic without telling them about Exetor? She didn't trust that they would be able to understand Exetor and his intentions. Rosechu yawned. Maybe it would be best to tell them in the morning instead. Rosechu set the shard on top of the drawer and climbed back into bed. She felt her eyes getting heavy as she felt herself drift off to sleep.

Rosechu woke up to the smell of breakfast downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and slid out of her bed. She opened the bedroom door and slumped to the bathroom. After a long minute of getting ready for the day, Rosechu walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs filled the electrified hedgehog's nostrils. For once, Rosechu wasn't stuck eating nothing but fruit and nuts everyday. She could actually sit down and eat like a normal being. Rosechu saw SNT and Amy cooking at the kitchen. Actually, it was more of SNT cooking while Amy stood by with a fire extinguisher. The rest of the crew were sitting down at a table, discussing plans for taking down Narvitz. There was a drone projecting a holographic display floating above all of them. The hologram showed a detailed map of where Narvitz recently invaded and subsequently decimated. There were red Xs on Emerald Island, Eggman's Base, and various other landmarks (with the exception of Station Square).

"So, Narvitz is getting desperate." Sonichu's voice was much more serious and gruff compared to his usually squeaky and optimistic tone.

"Yep. And thanks to the tracker bait S and Amy planted, he's headed straight for Station Square."

"Hey, Tails, remind me why we needed that bait again? I, uh, kinda slept through the whole thing." Sonic gave a nervous smile and scratched behind his head.

While Sonichu facepalmed and gave a frustrated groan, Tails was more than happy to catch Sonic up to speed (no pun intended).

"Well, with the tracking device now active, we should be able to ambush Narvitz and with all seven Chaos Emeralds, we can weaken or, most likely, destroy the Ruby inside his chest."

"And if this plan ultimately fails...?"

"Well, my yellow lookalike, we have plans B, C, D, E, F, and Z just in case!" 

Sonichu turned to Tails with a dumbfounded expression. Tails just simply gave a shrug.

"Well, with Shadow out of commission and Knuckles still guarding the Master Emerald, that doesn't leave us with...very..."

Sonichu's ears twitched as it picked up a high-pitched noise.

"Do-do you guys hear that? It sounds like--" Sonichu rotated his head to spot an overjoyed Rosechu standing in front of the stairs. Her eyes wide and filled with excitement and her pearly white teeth showing through her smile was almost contagious. Sonichu knew what this meant and cowered in his seat.

"SWEETBOLT!" Rosechu dived toward Sonichu and tackled him in a tight hug. "IMISSEDYOUSOMUCHOHMYGOSH!"

"Hey, glad to see you too, honeybunch!" Sonichu's squeaky and cheery voice returned.

SNT and Rosechu admired the reunion from afar.

"Do you think we'll ever be like that someday?"

Amy thought for a bit, then gave a simple "nah".

"Where the heck have you been? I was worried _sick_ about you!"

"It's, uh, a long story..." Sonichu clears his throat and his more serious demeanor returned.

"Right. With the reunion over, what's the progress on Narvitz?"

There was a red dot that blinked rapidly. It was located in the middle of Station Square.

"Looks like Narvitz took the bait." Tails spoke with a familiar confidence.

Amy and SNT pulled out their respective Piko Piko Hammers. Sonichu and Rosechu's cheeks flourished with electricity. Sonic stretched his arms, ready for battle. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The group sped off, leaving the cabin deserted and empty of people. Shadow, who is in a cast and covered with several bandages, teleports inside the cabin. He looks around the cabin, then walks to the couch and lays down.

  


A giant explosion sent one of the skyscrapers crumbling to the ground. As the remaining dust from the destroyed building flew into the air, Narvitz was standing in the wreckage with fury in his eyes.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS THE EMERALD SHARD?"

"Right here."

Narvitz's rage turned to delight as he turned, expecting to see SNT with the shard in hand. Instead, Narvitz stopped dead in his tracks as he saw not only SNT, but the likes of the Sonic, Tails, Amy, Sonichu, and Rosechu. Narvitz was almost intimidated by them. But, then started to chuckle, which confused the group. Then, his chuckle grew to a laugh, before it finally grew into an almost insane cackling. The group stood their guard as Narvitz continued to laugh.

"Do you really think you can stop someone, like me? **ME?** The one with a Phantom Ruby. The one who can bend the very FABRIC of reality to its very core?!"

With the snap of his fingers, the Phantom Ruby activated, which made several cannons spawn out of nowhere. They were glitching in and out of existence thanks to the Ruby's power.

_**"I'd like to see you try."** _

The group were intimidated, but still stood their ground. Narvitz paused firing for dramatic effect, then charged the cannons. The group immediately rushed in to attack. Amy slammed her Piko Piko Hammer against Narvitz, but it was caught by him. Sonic spindashed into Narvitz's back, which knocked him forward and caused the cannons to disappear. Sonichu sped up to Narvitz and slammed both of his feet down, sending Narvitz crashing through the ground. The group waited, then saw Narvitz blast out of the ground. Narvitz then teleported away, kicking Sonic through a building nearby. Rosechu immediately followed this with a few Spindashes and a Volt Tackle. Narvitz staggered back, wiping the blood that was dripping from his mouth. He then smiled and teleported away.

Sonichu felt something behind him, and spun his leg to kick Narvitz. Narvitz blocked it, and immediately punched Sonichu in the chest. The velocity of the punch launched Sonichu into the concrete rubble. Narvitz saw a pink blur headed toward him, and used the Phantom Ruby to freeze Rosechu in place. Rosechu struggled to move, attempting to kick and swipe at Narvitz with rage. Narvitz raised Rosechu upward, then slammed her down. Then, with the Ruby still active, Narvitz threw Rosechu into the air. SNT tried to follow Narvitz, but she was too late. Narvitz teleported to the very top of Rosechu, and slammed both of his hands down onto Rosechu's back, sending her crashing to the pavement below. SNT rushed to Rosechu, where she saw her coughing blood and her dress now torn.

"YOU **MONSTER!** "

The enraged voice of Amy caused SNT to turn to see Amy swiping her hammer toward Narvitz. Narvitz effortlessly dodges the attempts by Amy and grabs her hammer on the fifth swing. SNT ran over to try and assist Amy, but she was unable to stop Narvitz from firing a large ball of energy at Amy, sending her flying. Amy crashed through one of the building's windows, sending glass shards flying through the air. SNT dropped to her knees in shock. She felt water flowing from her eyes and down her face. Narvitz chuckled as he saw SNT silently weep. SNT could only watch as Narvitz slowly walked up to her, still giving the same menacing smile. Narvitz knelt down and whispered into SNT's ear.

"Smile, dear. The fun's only beginning."

Narvitz stood up, and began to walk away from the powerless SNT. He had won this battle. The group that was once so powerful was now completely at his mercy. He set his sights upon Sonichu. That moron will pay for the horrible atrocities that the abomination has brought upon this world.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Narvitz didn't even have to look to know that Exetor was behind him.

"Why not? They're powerless and at my mercy. What do you think he can do? _Kill me?_ Please. I've erased you from this world. _**I can erase them too.**_ Now let me embrace my victory for once."

"...You've changed, Narvitz."

Narvitz turned to look at Exetor. Exetor was partially transparent and had a dark aura surrounding him.

"Ever since Eggman implanted that Phantom Ruby inside you, you've gone ahead and ruined almost everything. Erased me, erase everyone you've ever met from day one. I guess you really are the monster."

" _I_ 'm the monster?! You killed your friends and burned your entire world to a crisp! If anything, I'm doing you a favor by erasing Mary Sues and continuity-breaking freaks like you!"

Exetor was taken aback. He had seen a bit of Narvitz's insanity before when he was assigned with him. He remembered the ramblings and various notes made by the experiment. This...this was a new level of madness.

"And if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. Not that you would understand."

Narvitz made his way over to Sonichu's unconscious body.

"...you...bastard..."

Narvitz stopped and turned around to now see an emotionless SNT staring straight at him.

"What did you just say."

There was a pause. Narvitz then saw all seven Chaos Emeralds float out of a pile of rubble, including the fully furnished Gray Emerald.

"...You... **BASTARD!** "

All at once, the Emeralds turned completely black. SNT then charged up, causing the ground beneath her to crumble. SNT was completely encased in dark energy, with her skin and fur being almost completely black. Her eyes lacked pupils and were narrowed with unfiltered anger. She was surrounded by a dark blue aura, and her quills were pointed sky-ward. While Exetor was hesitant and even a little frightened by the transformation, Narvitz was unimpressed.

"Hmph. You really think changing your colors mean anything? You're still a little Mary Sue. And a bratty one at that. I'll make sure you suffer the same fate as your pathetic little friends."

Narvitz charged up a small ball of energy and fired it at the darker SNT. She immediately caught it with one hand and crushed it, causing it to create a small explosion. Narvitz smirked. But it didn't last long. The smoke cleared, and SNT was completely unharmed.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE! Tsk. Whatever, I'll finish you off somehow."

Narvitz teleported behind SNT and axe-kicked the back of SNT's head. It didn't affect her in the slightest.

_That's impossible; she should be lying in a pool of her own blood! What the hell **is** this power?!_

SNT suddenly grabbed Narvitz's foot and slammed him into the ground. SNT then fired a ball of energy at Narvitz, which seemed to completely wipe out Narvitz and create a small crater as well. Exetor was stunned. He had not seen this level of rage in a long time. Not even from Narvitz himself. SNT suddenly shifted back into her regular form and fell to the ground. Tails rushed over to SNT, worried about her safety. The group pulled each other out of the wreckage and collected themselves.

"You okay, S?"

"I think so. That felt really weird."

Sonichu was balancing himself on top of some rocks. "You get used to it...eventually."

As everyone was talking about what just happened, Tails noticed that the Emeralds were still black. Tails used his scanner and, sure enough, the Emeralds were radiating an absurd amount of negative Chaos Energy. Sonic also saw this as well.

"Uh, guys--" Everyone turned to look at Sonic and Tails. "--I think something's wrong with the Emeralds."

"The dark energy should have dissipated by now. I'm picking up an interference with the Emeralds from an unknown third party."

_**"Unknown, you say?"** _

All at once, the Emeralds suddenly rose and floated away from the team. They turned to see the Emeralds now floating around Narvitz on top of a destroyed skyscraper. The Ruby on Narvitz's chest was cracked and was no longer glowing its usual bright pink. It was shorting out, spraying pink sparks. Narvitz's eyes were changed as well; now with white eyes and yellow pupils instead of the intimidating black and red.

"I really should be thanking you. Without the dark energy your friend gave me, I wouldn't have enough power to erase this world. Soon, I will erase you and your long-eared freak and create a new universe in my image!"

The Emeralds began slowly circling around Narvitz.

"Yes, even erase that puny Doctor. He always sits on his throne like a tyrant waiting to strike down this world at any moment. I will finally get rid of all that stands in my way. I WILL STRIKE YOU ALL DOWN!"

The Emeralds were now spinning at an incredible speed around Narvitz's body. Narvitz began to float into the air, now with energy being fueled into him by the Emeralds.

"You Will Pay For Your Insolence."

A surge of energy encapsulated Narvitz. The ground rumbled beneath the team's feet as they heard Narvitz scream louder than the crumbling ground. Narvitz felt the energy swarming him, making him feel more powerful. The black zigzags grew to completely cover the tips of his quills. The clawed gloves grew even sharper and his fur suddenly turned purple. Narvitz's eyes were now a hollow black, with blue and red pupils respectively. Once the Emeralds had been drained of their dark Chaos Energy, they turned gray and fell to the ground. Everyone stared in stunned silence.

"Now, if you will all excuse me, I have a world to clense."

Sonichu attempted to attack Narvitz with Iron Tail, but Narvitz teleports away, leaving Sonichu to slam his tail partially through the building. Narvitz reached the outer stratosphere, and thrust his arm forwards. In the palm of his hand, a ball of energy formed. It started to grow until it was the size of a small planet. The group saw the glowing orb in the sky and immediately tried to think of a way to stop it. SNT then thought of something.

"Hey, Tails, can we still turn super even without negative energy?"

"In theory, yes, but--"

"Okay, thanks!"

SNT ran off almost immediately, collecting the Chaos Emeralds and stopping directly next to Sonichu. SNT placed the Emeralds down, which confused Sonichu.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Seeing if this works. Okay, one--"

Sonichu sighed. "You know this isn't going to work--"

"--two--" The Emeralds slowly floated to float.

"--the Emeralds have completely drained of their energy, we can't--"

"--THREE!" The Emeralds swirled around the two of them. Eventually, the power of the positive Chaos Energy surged through them, turning SNT's fur yellow and causing her pink clothing to turn blue and Sonichu to gain orange fur. As the two of them fully absorbed the Emeralds, Sonichu was still talking about the impossibility of turning Super without the Emeralds' power.

"And it's just unlikely, given the likely chance that, I..." Sonichu looked around at his quills, which were now oranged and spiked upwards. He then saw the now super SNT with her arms crossed at him.

"...Oh."

SNT rolled her eyes. Sonichu and SNT then jumped into the air and flew up to try and stop Narvitz. Narvitz blasted the orb down to Mobius and he watched as it grew smaller and smaller. Sonichu and SNT stopped a few feet away from the gigantic energy ball.

"Okay, let's blast that thing to bits!"

SNT and Sonichu held out their arms.

"I hope this works!"

"You _hope?!_ "

Suddenly, an energy ball formed from both SNT and Sonichu's hands. It started to grow, but it wasn't big enough to stop Narvitz's energy ball. Narvitz watched from afar, smiling at his now certain victory. SNT and Sonichu fired at the energy ball. The two energy balls clashed against each other, with the larger and more darker one pushing against the smaller one and toward SNT and Sonichu. Suddenly, something teleported behind the two of them. The two of them turned their heads, only to spot someone they haven't seen before. It looked like NEO Metal Sonic, only with the ears and tail from Sonichu and a more orange-yellow pallette.

"Metal Sonichu? Heh. Long time no see."

"AFFIRMATIVE. THE THREAT IDENTIFIED AS 'NARVITZ' SHALL BE ELIMINATED OR UNABLE TO DEAL HARM TO ALL LIFEFORMS. PREPARING TWIN DESTRUCTION CANNONS. GO. I'LL HOLD HIM OFF."

Metal Sonichu's hands suddenly flipped open, revealing two giant arm cannons. Sonichu and SNT moved out of the way as the cannons suddenly fired a large energy blast, adding to the two's energy ball and sending the other energy ball back a bit. SNT and Sonichu fled the scene and toward Narvitz. Narvitz was watching the event unfold before his eyes, still sure that he would be able to destroy the world. Narvitz then saw something in his peripheral vision. As he looked closer, he could see both Sonichu and SNT flying in his direction. Narvitz immediately flew toward them, and the three clashed. Kicks, punches, and the sort were thrown. Narvitz kicked SNT, which caused her to fly back. Sonichu shot Narvitz in the back with a small energy ball, which caused Narvitz to flinch. Narvitz turned to Sonichu with fury in his eyes, and Sonichu saw that the Ruby was no longer implanted into Narvitz's chest. Now was his chance.

"S! The Ruby is--"

Narvitz punched Sonichu back before they had the chance to finish their sentence. Narvitz then saw SNT flying toward them. He rolled his eyes and held out his hand to grab her with the Ruby. It had no effect.

"What? No, NO!"

Narvitz felt the now smooth surface of his chest, the place where the Ruby was previously implanted. It was gone. SNT then grabbed Narvitz by the collar.

"Hey, hey there little buddy, you don't want to do anything rash, would you?"

SNT unemotionally let go of Narvitz. Narvitz breathed a sigh of relief as he thought he would be spared. SNT then suddenly threw her arms out toward Narvitz. Any hope of mercy was quickly dashed away. SNT then fired an energy ball, which launched Narvitz toward Mobius. Meanwhile, Metal Sonichu's arm cannons finally cracked through the energy ball, sending the beam through the stratosphere. Narvitz was caught in the beam, and screamed as he felt it burn his back. SNT and Sonichu then flew toward Narvitz, and shoved him further into the beam. As Narvitz's body was getting further and further inside the beam, SNT and Sonichu simultaneously dashed away. Narvitz felt his whole body burn as it was being consumed by the beam. Narvitz screamed one last time.

"NOOOOOoooo...!"

Everyone on Mobius was waiting for something to happen. Metal Sonichu flew to the ground and did a three-point landing. The gang were at first apprehensive, but soon became estatic when the metal tincan relayed the message.

"NARVITZ HAS BEEN ELIMINATED."

As SNT and Sonichu floated to the ground, they shifted back into their regular forms, much to the dismay of SNT. The Emeralds appeared to slowly regain their original colors, but it would take some time before they returned to their original states. They both breathed a sigh of relief as it was all over. Everyone started cheering as SNT and Sonichu were being hugged by Amy and Rosechu respectively. Amy kissed SNT, which caused the latter to blush. Sonichu and Rosechu chuckled at this cute interaction. Everyone stops when they hear someone struggling. They turn to spot what looked like Narvitz, only...more normal? His silver colored fur was now a light purple, his sharp-clawed gloves were now normal white gloves, and his eyes were now white with red and blue pupils. This appeared to be Narvitz's original form, as indicated by the distinct lack of black or anything of the sort.

"Ngh. Wh-what the heck? Where am I? Wait, _Metal Sonichu_ ? I thought you were still under construction. Wait, who the heck are you?" He pointed to SNT, who was in a mix of confused and cautious.

Metal Sonichu scanned Narvitz.

"NARVITZ APPEARS TO HAVE REVERTED TO HIS ORIGINAL STATE. NO HINT OF THE PHANTOM RUBY NOR ANY ABNORMAL BIOLOGICAL SIGNATURES HAVE BEEN DETECTED WITH IN HIM. IN LAYMAN'S TERMS, HE DOES NOT APPEAR TO REMEMBER PAST OBTAINING THE RUBY."

"Wait, 'Phantom Ruby?' What's a Phantom Ruby? Is it a new invention by the Doc?"

"AN EXPLANATION WILL BE PROVIDED AFTER WE RETURN TO OUR SET DIMENSION."

Tails was the first one to speak up.

"So, how are you able to get back to your dimension with the Phantom Ruby destroyed?"

"WHO SAID THE RUBY WAS COMPLETELY DESTROYED?"

Metal Sonichu's chest suddenly stared to glow a familiar pink. A glitchy portal opened up right next to him, and he stepped inside. Narvitz was awestruck by the Ruby's power. Sonichu and Rosechu stepped inside, with Narvitz stepping behind Metal Sonichu to avoid touching the two. Everyone waved good-bye to each other, when Sonichu suddenly steps out of the portal.

"Hey, S. Wanted to give you something."

Sonichu pulled out a blue box wrapped with a yellow ribbon and handed it to SNT. SNT slowly unwrapped the gift, and was surprised to find a medallion shaped like Sonichu inside. The medallion was attached by a chain, and was cracking in a few places.

"Our mayor used to use this in battle all the time. It was sort of a power enhancer, but, since she passed, it's kind of useless now. It's not much, but--"

"I love it! Thank you so much!"

Sonichu smiled with glee.

"Come _on_ , sweetbolt!"

" _Coming!_ "

Sonichu stepped through the portal, and waved his last goodbye as the portal suddenly closed, leaving SNT and her friends standing in the middle of Station Square. SNT looked down at the medallion, put it on, and smiled.

Sonichu, Rosechu, Narvitz, and Metal Sonichu appeared at Doctor Robotnik's base. Metal Sonichu and Narvitz approached the door, with Metal Sonichu the one to knock on it. The metal door swung open, and both versions of Eggman stood in the doorway, polka-dot pajamas and all.

"Metal Sonichu? Why are you here past operating hours?"

NEO Metal Sonichu picked up Narvitz, who was nervously shaking.

"I REQUEST YOUR PERMISSION TO OFFICIALLY ADOPT NARVITZ."

The spitting of liquid could be heard from inside. The sounds of running, followed by another Robotnik trampling over the other Eggmen and shouting over everyone caught everybody off-guard.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT? WHAT?!"

### The End.


End file.
